Soul
by Jenrya282
Summary: Sequel to Betrayal. The others need to find Genis's soul but where? Read and find out!


Soul

Chapter 1

Lloyd's P.O.V

_I never really thought of that Genis would loose his soul from the attack. The legend only said that the last sorcerer died from the lack of mana in his body. For now, we are deciding on where we can find his soul. For once, Colette thought of a place._

"Professor Sage, do you think that Genis's soul would be in Derris-Kharlan?" asked Colette.

"Derris-Kharlan? Now that's a thought." I replied.

"Impossible, Derris-Kharlan is far away from here. Even we were to go to Derris-Kharlan, it be impossible to find any souls there." said Kratos.

"And besides that, there won't be anybody there except angels who hate to be bothered." added Raine.

"Man, how are we gonna save Genis now?" I asked.

"Calm down Lloyd, there has to be another place where souls dwell." Presea quickly answered.

After the event in Iselia, we called the others to come and meet us in Dirk's house. Presea and Sheena were the first ones to come. We are still waiting for Regal and Zelos to show up.

We all turned around to see the empty body of Genis staring outside.

"Poor Genis, his soul is all alone somewhere but even if we where to find where his soul is, how can we find it?" I thought.

Just then, I saw a black shadow surround Genis and entered in him but Genis didn't notice it at all.

I thought to myself "Did I just imagine that?"

After looking at the shadow, an idea popped in my head.

"That's it!" I cried and I jumped out of my seat.

My actions startled my fellow comrades.

"What's it?" Presea asked me.

"The Underworld, the place where the Sword Dancer live, his soul might be there!" I cried.

"Might be possible...but what are the chances that we can get there?" asked Kratos.

"Darn...didn't think about that..." I said.

"Next time, use your head before saying something out loud." said an annoying voice that sounds too familiar.

I turned around to see Zelos and Regal at the door.

"You two are late, what took you?" asked Sheena.

"The company had a meeting and I couldn't get out." Regal quickly replied.

"And you Zelos?" Presea asked.

"Spending time with my beautiful hunnies of course! 'Little one'" he said.

"Man, he just had to call Presea 'Little one'" I thought.

Suddenly, Sheena yelled at him.

"What's more important Zelos Wilder, your hunnies or Genis!"

"Both, but I promised my hunnies that I got out with them so don't get all mad at me." he said while looking outside, trying to ignore Sheena.

"I had enough of you Zelos Wilder!" Sheena yelled and madly walked towards him.

Just then, we all closed our eyes. We knew what is gonna happen.

SLAP!

"Ow, Sheeeeena, don't get all mad at me...ouch...ow...stop it! Please stop it!"

Colette, Raine and Presea ran towards Sheena and tried to pull her away from Zelos. On the other hand, me, Regal and Kratos walked towards Zelos.

"Sheena, please control yourself, we know that you are mad but you don't have to hit him." Colette pleaded.

"You need to focus...he's not our main problem right now..." said Raine

"You're right, thanks." replied Sheena.

Back to the boys

"Man, you really know how to make Sheena mad, don't you?" I chuckled. The red mark around him and a black eye really explains that Sheena was really mad.

"Man, she hits hard." Zelos moaned while rubbing his aching parts.

"It's a good thing she didn't summon her Summon Spirits." Regal said.

I imagine that Sheena summoning her Summon Spirits and attacking Zelos. I shuddered...scary thought. Suddenly, my angel wings appeared, so did Colette, Kratos and Zelos'.

"Wha, what's going on?" I said as my wings began to glow.

Then I heard some moaning and I turned around to see Genis trying to block the light.

"Genis, what's the matter?" Raine asked while walking to him.

Genis's wings appeared and I saw the shadow coming out of Genis.

"The shadow!" I cried.

They all looked at me, apparently confused.

"Shadow, what shadow?" Regal asked.

"Look, there it is!" cried Colette.

"Where, I don't see one?" Raine said.

The shadow suddenly disappeared and so did our wings.

"What just happened?" I asked everybody.

"I don't know but how come Lloyd and Colette saw a shadow?" Raine asked while hugging Genis, who was still crouching down.

"Wait, I saw it too!" Kratos and Zelos said at the same time.

"You did?" Presea asked.

"Wait a minute, how come all the angels from our group saw the shadow and not the others?" I thought.

"_Lloyd...Lloyd, can you hear me?"_

I quickly jerked up looked around the room.

"_Lloyd, help me!"_

"Who are you!" I called.

The group looked up at me and was startled. I looked down and saw Colette, Kratos and Zelos looking at me.

"Did you hear that?" Kratos asked.

I nodded and looked up again.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"_Lloyd, don't you remember me?"_

"Please reply, who are you?" Colette said.

"_Colette, even you don't know me...we played together when we were smaller..."_

"Guys, what's going on?" Sheena asked me while looking around too.

"Don't you hear it?" asked Zelos while looking at Sheena.

"Hear what?" Regal said.

"_Kratos...Lloyd...Colette...Zelos...how could you not know me...you betrayed me again!"_

"Again, who are you!" I called again.

But this time, the voice didn't reply.

"Betrayed again? What does the voice mean" I thought.

**Alright! This is the sequel to Betrayal! Enjoy it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
